Agian
by vampirechick123
Summary: edward said that he was coming back anyways...well volterra never happens and he shows up at bella's window..RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own twilight!**

I lay in my bed, letting the misery have me yet again, when I heard a close to silent tap on my window.

I look over and see something I never thought I'd never see again…a pale boy of 17 with bronze hair and honey eyes. And a face more beautiful than any other face in this world. Edward Cullen.

I didn't think about what I was doing. I ran over to the window and slammed it open. I ran into him and the force knocked us both to the ground. It didn't hurt. Even though Edward was as hard as stone he was forever my protector, he made sure it didn't hurt me.

I lay on top of him sobbing into his shirt "Edward, oh, Edward"

He put his arms around me and held me closely and said in a soothing voice "It's okay, my dear dear Bella, everything is okay. I'm here, everything's okay."

I continued to sob and sob while he gently stroked my hair. When I finally thought I could get a sentence out I stuttered "what… what...are you…you…" I couldn't get it out.

Right then a horrible thought came to me, he could just go. He was probably thinking something like _I don't want to be with such a basket case_

This just made me sob even harder, but still he patted my head and muttered reassuring words. His patience really was eternal.

After I finally stopped sobbing I sat up while he did so I was partly on his lap. He gently took both my hands in his and said "I am forever sorry. I tried but I can't, I just can't stay away from you, will you please, please take me back."

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I just couldn't. Every word he said went against those he said in the woods all those months ago. I couldn't say the words I wanted to say instead I just stared at my god like savior like an imbecile.

I couldn't understand why he looked like he was crying with no tears. All I could say was: "Why are you sad?"

He silently stood up and slowly walked away, he was leaving I had to stop him "EDWARD!"

He looked back at me with last hope in his eyes. I quickly stood up and ran to him and said into his cold hard "Stay, stay with me, stay with me forever."

He gently put his strong arms around me and said "Forever"

He picked me up and jumped up to my room and laid me on my bed with my head on my pillow.

"I'm dreaming right?" this was now a thought that accord to me, this had to be a dream. It just had to be, he said he never interfere with my life again and now he was here

"No, your not. I'm here and I love you"

My heart just about burst out of my chest when he said these words…I thought of about a thousand words to say back to him even though my mind went blank. Instead I kissed him, kissed him passionately, and I could swear I could hear his heart start up again. When our lips parted I whispered "I love you, too"

**A/N I don't know if there is going to be another chapter or not**


	2. questions 1

**Disclaimer: still don't own twilight**

After that kiss I couldn't doubt two things. 1) he was really here 2) he did really love me. There was love in every kiss that night, every word, every touch. He did really love me and for that I cried.

He started to get a little scared when I started to cry again, but I lied and said it was because I was so happy he was back, not wanting to scare him off.

He held me for the remainder of the night. We didn't talk much, I don't know why, maybe because we were afraid of scaring each other off. I just leaned against his shoulder and stared into his eyes, there would be time for questions later.

I woke up to something gently rubbing my cheek. I turned over awkwardly, I couldn't have _that_ dream be with me all today, I'd get fired, I'd probably end up killing myself. Oh, how much I wished that dream was real.

The rubbing against my cheek happened again and my eyes flew open again, I stared into the eyes of my existence, well an apparition of my existence.

Then yesterday came back to me and I almost started to cry "Are you going to leave me again?"

"No, of course not…I love you way to much"

I knew the questions were about to start.

"So, how've you been?" Edward whispered.

I winced a little and then the words came pouring out like I was making up for all the words I didn't say for all these months "not good, not good at all. I've missed you so much. But I have been trying. I've been trying so hard for Charlie. I have to admit though things have been getting better since I've been hanging out with Jacob"

My heart! Oh my god, Edward my heart, it has been hurting so much I can't even think about you without it falling into pieces, before when you showed up I was in pieces-" he put his fingers over my lips and for the first time I noticed his face, his eyes.

They were pained, so much pain it looked like. Unbearable pain. "Bella, please, I can't… Later please, finish later"

I nodded "so how've you been?"

He looked into my eyes and I just nodded, I could see a different pain from before.

**A/n I'm just stopping for now….more later!**

**REVIEW**


	3. Jacob is a

**A/N There is another chapter!!**

**Still do not own twilight**

I got out of the shower, I had insisted on taking one. I was really surprised when I smelled my shampoo. Did it always smell that strong? And was the mirror always that streaky?

I almost ran into my room, scared for the first time. Was he really in there?

He was, and he was beautiful. He was sitting on the edge of my bed. I took his arms out from out of his lap and put them around my waist. I sat down on his lap and took the towel out of my hair.

It surprised me somewhat when he took a hair brush and started to run it through my hair. Even though he did this several times before he only did it when he wanted me to shut up or not bring up a subject.

"I love you." He said as he worked through a knot. I've always loved how clever Edward was with a brush. He has gotten through my most knotty knots with out me feeling a thing.

Edward lifted my chin making me look at him. His eyes were smoldering again "I love you, too."

I laid back against his arm that was supporting my back and tried to cuddle up to his rock hard chest.

"Jacob?" asked the angel suddenly "Jacob…that child that told you about what we are."

"Yes...and he showed up at our prom" I answered hoping not to approach the subject of what he is.

"Hmmm…"

The sound of the phone ringing made me jump and almost fall out of his lap. He chuckled at me and I looked up to see his face bright and his eyes shining. I took his hand and made him follow me to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered as Edward put his arms around me and started to nuzzle my neck.

"Hey, Bells." said a familiar husky voice.

"Well, speaking of the devil and he shall come…or something like that." **(I really have no idea how that goes.)**

"What were you saying about me?" asked Jacob a little shy. "And with whom?"

I suddenly got hot and looked at Edward yet again. How do I tell Jacob that Edward was back? Edward shrugged and whispered in my ear.

"I think you should tell him face to face." Edward's voice was hesitant and there was a little fear in his eyes. "He is not going to be happy about this."

"Um…Jake?" I bet my voice was barely hearable even though I couldn't tell myself.

"Yeah..."

"Can you come over right now…we need to talk?"

"Sure sure, what about?"

"_Him_." I knew this would make Jake hurry over.

After setting up a time for 10 minutes Jacob hung up and I turned on Edward. "What exactly do I say to him?"

"I think you should tell him the truth…I think you should tell me the truth." Edward's eyes were blazing like he was afraid for his life…or mine.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob, he's a…"

How could Edward know? He can't read mine or Jacob's minds from that far away. "How do you know he's a…?" I had a feeling neither of us was going to say the word.

Edward's voice and face looked like they were questioning my sanity. "It's pretty obvious Bella…I have seen him before, his mind screams out what he is."

"You've only seen him before he was one."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you how you that Jacob is a"-

"Boy."

-"werewolf."

I gasped and took an involuntary step back.

**A/N**

**Okay, there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, and if you want to give me any ideas that would be welcome also. i have no ies what the next chapter will be like.**


	4. a kiss

A/N yup another update…

**A/N yup another update….still don't own anything….begging didn't work…maybe next time I should beg Stephenie except of my mother**

"What do you mean when you say werewolf?" Edward's voice was shaking slightly.

"You know, werewolf…you were here last time." How could I be so stupid!?

Edward groaned and put his face into his hands "Bella…" he seemed lost for words. That was the first time ever.

"He's not dangerous…trust me."

"I do for most parts Bella, I truly do." Edward put his arms around my waist and hugged me against his chest. I could hear his steady breathing "Bella please, you can not see him. I can not lose you_ now_" I could hear the emphasis on now and wondered what that was about.

"Well, you're going to have to. He's on his way here now." I was getting nervous about saying the part I needed to say. "And I don't think you should be in the room till I call you in. I think I should tell him."

I heard him groan again but he reluctantly nodded, knowing that I would let him be in the other room.

"I should call my family though to tell them that I'm here, that I wasn't strong enough to stay away. They should start packing as soon as possible."

My heart soared at this news. Alice…Esme…Carlisle… they were all coming back. My life is complete again.

I hugged him close but waited for him to say the words first, scared to say them.

"I love you."

I half smiled "I love you, too."

I let him hold me for another five minuets, mostly because I felt like I had to let him hold me or I would fall into my hole again.

Everything felt right about this second. His and mine breathing was not at the same. But that was boring if it was like that. Instead it was a different beat that felt like it went together for some weird reason.

And him playing with my hair, there was no better feeling I could think of right now instead of kissing him. So that's just what I did. I put my lips to his. There really is nothing better than this. My mind went fuzzy and if someone asked me my name right now I would probably have replied something like 'egafeshabu' because that's what my mind was saying.

I had to stop first gasping for air, I heard him chuckle at me. I couldn't help but blush just like I couldn't help but smile.

"I missed that" The angel said his eyes glowing in the moment. Those beautiful gold eyes that I missed so much.

"Me too." I said. I didn't know if I was talking about the kiss or his eyes. Maybe a little bit of both.

A knock on the door tore me away from his eyes.

"I got a phone call to make." And he was gone.

**A/n next chapter in Edward's pov…we get a little bit of Alice's reaction to it all….**


	5. Not wrong, it's right

EPOV

A/N here ya go…Stephenie Meyer owns everything

EPOV

After dialing I put the phone to my ear…no answer. Carlisle must have his phone off, I remember him doing that whenever we went hunting…he never wanted the phone to ring and it to be the hospital while he was covered in blood.

I tried once again. No answer. I hope that Alice wasn't with him, because I would be calling her next.

"Edward…" she answered on the first ring. I wondered why her voice was so low.

"Hello, Alice." I said. I missed my favorite sister's voice no matter how sad it sounded right now. Then I noticed with a pang that she was just trying to tell me that she was sad also without saying the words.

"EDWARD!!" now she sounded happy…happier than happy.

"Alice, what's wrong?" that was definitively my mother's voice, thick with worry. "What's wrong with Edward?"

"Not wrong, it's right!!" she sounded like a chirping bird.

"Hello, still here."

"Here let me put you on speaker phone." I heard the pushing of buttons. I then heard her voice again. "Everyone is here, except Carlisle, he's out hunting by himself tonight."

"Hello." I suddenly felt nervous; I hadn't spoken to these people, my family to make it so much worse, in a bunch of months. "I…I don't know where to begin."

"I usually find starting at the beginning helps." I would recognize Emmett's voice anywhere.

I ignored the ribbing and started from the beginning, like he suggested. "Okay… the beginning, then….

"I was in South America, Brazil to be exact, hiding in a cave for the day. I normally wouldn't have but the humans around were on an annual hike for …something. Then I heard a voice, a beautiful voice. It was Bella's voice. I retreated father into the cave thinking it was just a human who had lost the trail or something. **(Pic of cave in pro)**

"But the voice wouldn't go away. Not for days. It would talk to me and tell me random things… then I realized that the voice was in my head. But not a human's mind. No, this was so much more clearer like it was there just for my enjoyment."

Wow, I guess that there really are no secrets in my family if I was telling them an embarrassing story, a story that I was likely to be put in a mental home for having if it was put in the wrong hands, but I trusted all of them, including Rosalie.

"This voice went away eventually and I became even more miserable than I was before the voice. I never left my cave after that. I didn't have the energy." My voice was no more than a whisper now, but they would hear.

"Can you just skip to the good part, please?" Of course Rosalie would not be interested in hearing this.

I heard Jasper's low growl on the end and knew it was directed at Rosalie. He seemed to have a different growl for each of us. It was funny how I forgot stuff like that while I was away from my dear Bella.

"Okay, good part…" What exactly is the good part in the story filled with shame and angst? "I was in my cave about a month afterwards and then I just couldn't take it anymore, not being with her.

"I boarded a plane, the first one to Seattle. The plane was very slow. I was just about to stomp out the side of the plane and start running. Eventually it did land though. I was the first one off the flight. That's when it hit me that I didn't have my car so I had to run all the way to Forks. Once I did I saw her in the window, she was in deep pain. I could see it in her eyes."

"I'm back together with her now,as I am sure you guys will be pleased to know. Now, can I ask one favor?" 

"Sure Edward, we would love to." said Alice, excitedly. I knew that she had missed Bella also.


	6. a phase

**A/N i wrote this on word pad so it gunna suck, well, at least the grammar. stephenie owns everything!**

I ushered Jacob into the living room. He looked completely at ease. The werewolf just lounged on the couch as i slowly sat down on the chair. Only his eyes looked worried and maybe a little bit joyous.

I could feel sweat start to accumulate on my forehead. Jacob seemed to notice, also.

"Bella, honey..." he whispered. "Don't be nervous. If you need to talk about him, then we can talk about him."

He came to kneel by the chair. His hands going through my hair, I knew that I definitely enjoyed Edward doing that more than I enjoyed Jacob running his hands through my hair. It was just that when Edward did it I got to experience my heart going wild and him laughing quietly with me at my stupid human reactions.

"I'm not nervous..." he saw right through my lie. "I don't want to talk to you about him...I want to talk to you about us."

"Us?" Jacob asked, his eyebrows going up in what looked like excitement.

"Yeah...NO!!" I said understanding finally that he thought I was talking about him and I. "I meant Edward and me..." my blush finally made its appearance.

"Oh," I didn't think it was possible to look so disappointed. He did though. "What about him and you...?"

"I think I should just come out and say...Jacob?" I hadn't noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably, more than I had ever seen anyone shake before. It looked like there were hundreds of Jacobs in front of me.

"You..you..." even his words were shaking. "T-took him BACK!"

He must have smelled him, the 'disgusting' scent that he admitted that came with being a vampire. Or maybe he had finally opened his eyes and saw that I looked healthier or happier.

"JACOB...please calm down, I'm going to get hurt. Jacob..." I was more frighted of this Jacob than I was ever afraid of Jacob. Or even of any vampire, more than Jasper and James...

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO YOU!" his words sounded a thousand times louder than anything I have ever heard.

"Calm down," please, please don't kill me, please.

He struggled for a second stretching and curling his fingers, taking deep breaths. Slowly, slowly, his torso stopped shaking then his arms and finally hands after what seemed like an eternity.

"Okay," said Jacob, he had Sam's mask on agian. I hate that mask, more than anything alse. Well, almost anything. "Have it your way."

He stood up and left. I watched him from where I sat, not quite sure if I wanted to call him back. Before his hand reached the doorknob it turned. The door opened showing an angel on the other side.

Edward's voice was quite blank then grew to utter shock. Two things happened simultaneously. One, Jacob exploded, not being able to see the sight of the vampire that broke my heart. Two, Edward ran over to me blocking me from attack. His arms were raised in front of himself in the shape of a cross, trying to protect his neck from getting bit, I was sure.

Jacob, before I could even realize how it happened, had his jaw locked one of Edward's arm. Edward let out a yelp that hurt my ears. I screamed in unison as i saw what was happening, hoping my eyes would break.

**A/N you decide what happend next...**

**1) jacob dies**

**2) edward dies**

**3) no one dies but Jacob is injured**

**4) no one dies but edward is injured**

**5) jacob ends with bella instead**

**6) i have another idea. how about i tell you it**

**tell me in a review, and tell me please**


	7. breathe, just breathe

Okay, here it is…

**Okay, here it is….hope you enjoy it. Stephenie owns everything.**

Jacob, before I could even realize how it happened, had his jaw locked one of Edward's arms. Edward let out a yelp that hurt my ears. I screamed in unison as I saw what was happening, hoping my eyes would break.

I didn't want to believe that this was happening. I didn't want to believe that my best friend and the man I loved were fighting, and the ending could only be worse than the fight itself.

My screams were rising in volume. I wondered why a neighbor was coming in here with a loaded gun. My throat would surely tear.

In one big swiping movement, Edward grabbed Jacob's forearm wand knocked him off of himself. Jacob was thrown across the room and landed on the couch. I could faintly hear tearing sounds as he scratched the fabric and flung himself back at Edward.

All the while I ran into the kitchen, where I was safe but could still see them and save a life like I knew I should.

This time Jacob almost made contact with Edward's throat but he caught him just in time. Edward had Jacob's throat and was holding him up, cutting off his air supply.

Jacob was gagging, even in his wolf form the sound was almost the same as a human, except for the growling and howling. For several seconds I approached very slowly, unsure if I should or not.

I made it to an arms length of Edward's shoulder. I could see that Jacob was getting closer and closer to suffocating and all I could think was "where was the pack?" "Where was someone to save him" "why wasn't I saving him?"

I tapped Edward on the shoulder, the same way a kindergartener would tap a teacher on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Edward?"" I whispered, fear covering up my voice to make it almost inaudible "please don't kill him."

Edward looked at me then at the now still form of Jacob then back at me. I tried to put some desperation in my eyes. He sighed and dropped him. Jacob had become another piece of furniture, still and unmoving. Edward gently kicked Jacob's side; he could have been tickling him. I could tell he was trying to see if he was still conscious.

Edward turned to look at me. He had sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, you really shouldn't have." He was so selfless.

I ignored and asked "are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he get you? Do you need a doctor? Tell me what to do!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Shhhh. I'm fine, really, I'm not even in much pain." He pulled me to his chest and stroked my hair in a calming way.

"Not in much pain, as in your still in some." I questioned taking myself out of his embrace. I grabbed his arm, the one place that I saw Jacob make contact.

Sure enough, there was a mark. If he was human he would have fainted by now from lack of blood.

"Oh, my god." I said as I traced the teeth mark with my left arm. My right one was rubbing his chest reassuringly.

"You need a bandage. You need a doctor. You need a ambulance." I knew my blabbering was not important, that he really didn't need all this stuff, but that didn't stop me from being worried.

"Bella….Bella. Hey, Bella. Breathe, breathe. I'm all right."

I looked up at him. It wasn't till Edward rubbed away my tears that I noticed I had started crying.

"Really, Bella. I am absolutely fine. It feels like a bee had just stung me. That's all it is, a really big bee sting. It will be gone by morning." He smiled my crooked smile.

I wasn't able to tell him anything. I couldn't think of anything, so I just kissed him. I wanted this kiss to be rougher than other kisses, so he could know how much I love him and missed him. He just pushed me away though and gave me another smile.

"I love you." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Totally" said Edward, losing some of his eloquence on purpose.

I gave him gentle shove and put on a puppy dog pout. It was remarkable how flirty I could be right now with a almost dead werewolf on the floor.

"I love you, too." He replied kissing my forehead. Then he sighed and looked down at Jacob's still form.

"Is he going to be okay?' I whispered. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, he will." said Edward bending down to take his pulse.

"I'll be right back. I am going to dump him somewhere in the woods."

With that he picked up the wolf as easily if it was a really big stuffed animal and not a monster.

With one last peck, he left.

**A/N any ideas for future events? Review plase.**


	8. an early arrival

Hello,

**Sorry about the lack of updates for so long, I sort of forgot about this story. Stephenie owns everything, but the plot**

EPOV

Okay, wow. My arm really hurts, way more than I was letting on. OW! It felt like he was still trying to tear off my arm with his razor sharp teeth.

Carlisle would land here first, in about 6 hours. He would know what to do. Carlisle and Alice decided to come here first, and let the family pack their essentials. Esme and Jasper knew what they always packed when we had to move.

I glided with inhuman speed into the forest with a giant wolf in my arms. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be. Maybe three hundred pounds. The size of a small whale. Still, dangerous though. I wouldn't have Bella around him when he can explode so easily. I would not put her in danger.

When I was about three miles into the woods I dropped him into the soil, not to lightly either.

I heard him groan into the ground, his eyes were still rolled back into his head, which meant that he wasn't conscious. Thank god! I gently kicked his fleck, like I did inside the house. Nothing. Not responding. I spit some venom in his general direction.

On the way back I walked a little faster than a human pace. Not because I didn't want to see my Bella, but because I needed time to think.

The problem was that I couldn't. I couldn't think. I could just feel. Feel the agony over what Bella has been through. What I put her through. Exactly how much pain had I put her through? I knew within my core that she still loved me, that she still wanted me, as much as she had before any of this had happened.

When I was outside of the house, on the porch, the curtain of the window opened and I saw Bella's beautiful face looking relieved. I let myself in and she met in the living room. On the scratched up couch. We would need a lie for that. Oh, well.

"Hi, where were you?" she asked like I had stayed out an extra 15 minutes on a trip to the grocery store.

"Dumping him in the woods, about three miles from here."

She turned her head form me and blushed. It took me a minute to realize that she was embarrassed. I knelt in front of her place on the couch and waited till she met my eyes.

After a minute she did. I raised my eyebrows urging her to speak. "That was really…" she didn't finish.

"Scary?" I asked laying my hand in her's.

"Awkward." She disagreed, shaking her head.

"Awkward?"

"Awkward." She confirmed, knowing I was looking for an explanation instead.

I wouldn't force her to talk about anything she didn't want to talk about. I have already hurt enough. Instead I let out a forced chuckle that sounded too natural. I haven't come close to laughing in so long. Since…

I didn't want to think about that. That was behind us. I hope.

"When I Charlie due home?" I asked, trying to distract myself, as much as her.

"Um, since it is a Wednesday…4:30". It sounded like a question.

"That early?" I sat down next to her on the couch, trying to keep my hand in hers. Our fingers intertwined with each others in a weird way.

"Yeah, he is not going to be quite that happy that you showed up in my life again."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I just got a mental image Charlie trying to shoot me. It would be what I deserved though. That thought cut off my laughing short. Only an hour and a half till he came and I got only a fraction of what I deserve. I was pretty sure he wouldn't shoot me though.

"What are you so in thought about?" her hand grazed my cheek, a frown line between her eyebrows.

"You don't think Charlie is going to shoot me, do you? I asked her n a teasing voice.

"Hmm…" said Bella, like she really thought it was an option. She is a bad actress too. Dammit! "Maybe. Maybe we should come up with a plan. You know, to make sure he put his gun down first, or something."

We spent the nest half an hour coming up with a plan on how to break the news. At the end we still had nothing.

I groaned in frustration. "How about we just don't tell him at all? We should just have Alice break the news"

"Good idea." Said my angel after a second of consideration. "Alice?" suddenly she was excited.

Of course, she missed her best friend. _Or her second best friend now_, I thought as I remembered the mutt. I unconsciously rubbed my bite mark.

"Does it hurt?' she whispered, nodding to the mark.

"No," Yes, like hell came and took possession of my arm. Like someone was lighting it on fire. I wondered idly if werewolf's had a venom of there own. "I'll have Carlisle take a look at it."

"Carlisle?" she asked putting me back on track.

"Yes, Carlisle." I said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Alice and Carlisle's plane is landing in about 5 hours. The rest of the family is flying in about a week. Alice couldn't wait to see you again."

"Alice" she sighed happily, as she put her head on my shoulder.

_Only one call today and a prank at that. Why does Forks even need a police department…?_

I swore under my breathe. "Charlie is home early." I explained to Bella's curious expression.

**A/N I will try to update more often, don't lose faith in me please. 33**

**I need idea on how bella should break the news to Charlie. Review please.**


End file.
